Joseph and Josuke's Holidays
by TayTayCap93
Summary: (AU fanfic where everyone doesn't have a stand and vampires don't exist.) First Story: For the first time Josuke celebrates the Holiday Thanksgiving with his father Joseph and the rest of the Joestars. Second story: Josuke spends a weekend with his dad and half older sister. Third story: Joseph thinks back on the first time he's spends mother's day with his mom
1. Thanksgiving Part 1

It has been four years since Josuke met his biological father, Joseph Joestar, during the summer break in the year 1999. At first he wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with the old man since he wasn't there for him and his mother. After meeting his older half sister Holy and her son Jotaro, he decided to give his father a chance. They've stayed in contact through letters and a monthly phone call.

For a month he didn't tell his mother about his growing relations with his father since he knows she still has feelings for the man despite the fact that he's abandoned her when she was pregnant and that he's still married to his current wife Suzi Joestar. Eventually she found out and confronted him about it. Without any hesitation he admitted that he's been speaking to Joseph.

Two months ago, Josuke received a letter from Joseph, inviting him and a friend to join the Joestar family for the holiday Thanksgiving.

-November 21nd 11 pm New York City-

Josuke and Okuyasu just arrived after hours of being on a plane ride. They're staying at the hotel, which is the Hilton Garden Inn. They checked into the room that they're sharing. Josuke invites his best friend and boyfriend Okuyasu to join him in the holiday festivities. Joseph and Jotaro have met Okuyasu before but that was before they were dating. This would be a good chance to introduce Holy to Okuyasu and to come out of the closet with the rest family. Only his mother knows he's gay and dating Okuyasu. Two things he's concerned about this trip.

1\. Everyone's reaction to his orientation and the relationship.

2\. How things will be when he meets Suzi Joestar.

His concerns won't get in the way of a restful night and the rest of the trip. This is the first time they've both travel out of Japan. They should enjoy the trip while they can.

"Josuke, who's going to be at this 'Thanksgiving' party your old man's having?"

"His wife, my sister Holy, and Jotaro so far that I know of. It's more of a small gather than a party."

"That's a relief. I won't have to worry about not knowing English?"

"Nope. The whole family is bilingual since the year my sister married a Japanese man."

"Wow. I guess I should learn English too."

"If you want to you can."


	2. Thanksgiving Part 2

-November 22rd 9 am-

Josuke and Okuyasu are in the waiting area of a restaurant called Mel's Dinner. The plan was they would have breakfast with Joseph and Holy. Instead of seeing both Joseph and Holy, they were greeted by Holy and a shy little girl with black and green hair.

"Hello." Holy greets them. "I hope we didn't take to long."

"No you didn't." Josuke answered. "So this is my friend Okuyasu."

"It's nice to meet you, Okuyasu." Holy hugs him without thought.

"Ummm…. It's nice to meet you too. Where's Mr. Joestar?" Okuyasu asked

"He's not feeling well this morning. So it'll be Jolyn and I this morning."

Jolyn? Ah, that's the girl's name. "This would be a good time for you two to meet. Josuke this is Jolyn your great nice and my granddaughter Jolyn Kujo." Great niece? Granddaughter? Wait Jotaro has family? He has a family. Why didn't he say anything in the past four years? That's just classic Jotaro. "Jolyn, sweetie, this your great uncle Josuke and his friend Okuyasu."

"Hello." Jolyn greets. "Are you and Okuyasu lovers?" Their faces turned red as a cherry. They couldn't find anything to say.

"Jolyn, that's not a polite question to ask." Holy giggled nervously. "I'm sorry about that." The boys laugh nervously for a moment for various reasons.

"No worries. We're not offended." Josuke assured her.

-Later on that day-

They went to Barns&Noble where Josuke and Okuyasu run into a familiar face they didn't expect to see. Josuke and Okuyasu were browsing through an ally of books when they see Rohan sitting at a table that's in the center of the store.

They would have avoided the guy if Jolyn didn't go up to him. "My names Jolyn. What's yours?"

"Jolyn!" Josuke calls out "Don't run off." She goes to Josuke.

"Rohan, what are you doing hear?" Okuyasu asked

"My manga series is translated into English. They were sold in all bookstores nation wide. I'm here for a signing session. Why are you two here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, we're here visiting family." Josuke answered. Only a small group people outside of his family know of Josuke's family structure that includes Okuyasu, Koich, Rohan and few others.

"So the girl is a relative of yours?"

"Yes. She's my great niece."

"Great niece?"

"Yeah. She's Jotaro's daughter."

"I never thought a man like Kujo-san would have a family."

"Neither did we."

"Josuke there you are~" Holy said as she walked over to them.

"Another relative?"

"Yeah that's my older sister."

-November 23rd that night-

For the day Josuke and Okuyasu spent time in the city together. It was like date night but it took place during the day. They went to a couple tourist places such as; the statue of liberty and central park. After that they went to a couple arcades.

Later that night, Jotaro invited Josuke and Okuyasu to join him and his 'family' for dinner at a restaurant called Happy Sushi. The boys were expecting Jotaro and Jolyn to be with a woman instead they saw a man (that has a similar body type as Josuke) instead of a woman. No wonder Jotaro never ever said anything before. It also explains why Jolyn was forward with her question about Josuke and Okuyasu's relationship. It makes sense now. The man has red hair, and he's wearing a royal green trench coat

They went over to the table where the family of three was sitting at. Food (sushi and other dishes) and drinks were already served and couples of empty chairs were waiting for them.

"Josuke, Okuyasu, this Kakyoin, my fiancée."

"Kakyoin, this is Josuke and his boyfriend Okuyasu." He knows. No. There's no way he knows.

"How did you know?" Okuyasu asked

"It was obvious." Jotaro answered.

"Can Holly…"

"No. Her and the old man can't figure out things like that on their own. You'll have to tell them when you're both ready. Just like Kakyoin and I had to do." Josuke and Okuyasu asked Kakyoin a few simple questions about him. A few times, Jolyn joined in the conversation and told a few things about herself.


	3. Thanksgiving Part 3

-November 24th Noon Thanksgiving Day-

Josuke and Okuyasu arrive at Joseph's condo with Holly. She knocks on the door with her right hand. The condo is on the top floor of one of the tall buildings in New York City. The hallways looks fancy like and vintage like you were in the 1920's.

A man wearing black pants and a white button up shirt opened the door; he must be one of the employees. Holly greeted him cheerfully and he greeted her back in the same manner.

"This must Josuke that I've been hearing about."

"Yes, it is." The boys didn't know the exact words they said but they had an idea of what the conversation was about. The mad points straight ahead. Holly heads over to where he's pointing and they follow her. They ended up in the living room, which is connected to the kitchen.

Everyone else was in the living room. Joseph, his wife, Jotaro, Kakyoin, Jolyn, and two other men they don't know were. It was a small gathering,. "Hello everyone~" Holly greets. Everyone turned over to us. Jolyn runs to Holly and gives her a big hug. Suzi walks up to her and hugs her and Jolyn.

Jotaro pushes Josuke over to his father. Okuyasu sticks to Josuke. Joseph was with the unknown men. One of them had tall silver hair and the other wore orange. He looked like he was from Egypt.

"Josuke, ummmm… " He forgot Okuyasu's name. There's no blame really it's just apart of being old. "What's your name again?"

"Okuyasu."

"Oh that's right. Any way you two, these are my friends. Jean Polnareff and Muhammad Avdol." They shook hands. Thankfully they knew Japanese too. Communication would be a pain. It turns out Avdol and Jean are a couple.

"Does he (Joseph) know?" Josuke asks Avdol while Okuyasu and Jean were joking around.

"He does."

"Does it bother him?"

"Nope. Let me guess you haven't told him yet."

"Yeah basically."

"Are you and Okuyasu…?"

"Yeah. Jotaro knows which mean Jolyn and Kakyoin know. I haven't confirmed it with Holly."

"Like her father, she's never bothered by Jean and I either. You have a very open minded and accepting family. There's no need to worry." Hearing all this was reliving.

The moment Josuke dreaded came to be. Suzi Joestar walks up Josuke and Okuyasu to greet them. "Hello." Josuke said. Okuyasu held his hand in order to give some comfort, not thinking anyone would notice.

"Hello." She greeted back. For moment nothing was happening. No one said anything. The silence was broken with only a few words spoken by the elderly woman. "You look just like him." The boys were confused. Later on that night Josuke guessed Suzi won't treat won't get harsh treatment from her after all.

In another room (that's also connected to the kitchen) there's long rectangular table with food and sets of utilities (glass cup, plate, bowls, fork, knife, and spoon) ready for everyone. The meal for today was all sorts of foods Josuke and Okuyasu hasn't had before; roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and other things they couldn't remember at the moment. The desert was pumpkin pie.

Everyone sat down except for Jotaro; he was the only one standing since he was the one carving the turkey. After the bird was cut up, everyone got a piece of the turkey and everyone grabs their share of all the dishes. Kakyoin suggested to Josuke what he and Okuyasu should try before they sat down with the others. It made it easier for them to decide what they would put on their plate. Josuke and Okuyasu weren't the best at using the silver wear (fork, knife, and spoon) but they weren't the worst either. Then again no one really cared too much. Everyone enjoyed the meal and each other's company. The room was filled with chatter and laughter.

Everyone was in the living room except for Joseph and Josuke. They were in the storage room, which is a room in the far back of the condo. Joseph was showing his son family albums to Josuke. For the first time Josuke felt like he was really getting to know another part of himself.

He came from a line of hot men and woman. Joseph's grandparents were hot, his grandparents hot. Heck Jotaro and Holly aren't bad looking themselves. Jolyn will grow up into a beautiful woman.

"The Joestars have always had beautiful women and handsome men in the family. It's in a our genes." Joseph laughed.

"Josuke. I noticed….. Okuaysu and you were holding hands earlier. Are you two dating?"

"…Yes."

"Oh ok. I hope you and…. Okuyasu end up getting married."

With his cheeks the color of a cherry Josuke said, "Thank you."

-Back at the hotel-

"I thought things went well tonight. Nothing awkward happened between you and Mrs. Joestar. The food was good." Okuyasu stated happily

"Yeah I do too."

"Did you tell Mr. Joestar?"

"Yup."

"How did he take it?"

"Really well. Then again I should of figured that out since He knows Jotaro's into guys and his friends are dating each other."

"Jean and Avdol are dating?"

"Yeah. Jean didn't tell you?"

"I never asked." Josuke chuckled as he walked over to Okuyasu and sat next to him on the bed and leaned his head on his shoulder.

-Fin-


	4. Father's Day Part 1

For the first time since I met my father, I'm spending time with him for Father's Day in America. Last year I visited him for Thanksgiving with my boyfriend Okuyasu. It was better than I hoped.

This year he plans on visiting Holy and I in Japan for Father's Day weekend. For Japan and the United States the holiday is on the third Sunday of June. Convenient.

After the Thanksgiving Holy met mother face to face. It wasn't so bad but at first my mother didn't like but after getting to know her she started seeing her a good friend. Holy enjoyed my mother of course. She's the nicest person on the planet; not a single part of her could hate anyone unless they did something really bad.

Anyway thankfully my father is staying with Holy so that way I don't have to worry about my mother running into him and his wife.

Okuyasu was invited since his father died four years along with my grandfather and his older brother in a horrible crush on a public bus. Mom made plans with a friend who lost their father last year.They're going to Kyoto for an event I don't remember exact what it is. They left on the night before our trip.


	5. Father's Day Part 2

On Saturday after school Okuyasu and I were picked up by Holy an hour after school ended. She came out of the car and greeted us with a hug.

We got into her car and went straight to Tokyo. When we got to her home went inside. Her home was one of those older, larger homes that you would think a samurai owned back in days when samurais had power.

Okuyasu and I explored the place after we put our stuff in our rooms. There so many rooms that she could fit ten or more people in the building if she wanted to. The only rooms that were occupied were the rooms Okuyasu and I claimed and Holy's room. Jotaro lived here but after he graduated high school he went to college and moved out.

We joined Holy in the common room. She was watching a drama show called Doctor's Affairs. My mother watched the show religiously and made me watch it from time to time. I've seen enough to know whom the main guy and the plot of the show.

The three of us sat on the couch for an hour. Okuyasu dozed off. I was spacing out until I heard knocking. "That must be Pappa and Mama." Holy got up from her seat and answered the door. I woke Okuyasu before the other guest got to the other room.

"What?"

"My dad's here."

"Oh okay." Holy gets back to the room with dad and her mother Suzi. I knew she would come but it doesn't bother me since she doesn't hate me.

She led him to a brown lazy boy chair that was next to the couch on the left. He sat in it. Suzi sat next to Okuyasu on the couch. He was holding a baby girl in his arms. Her name was Shizuka. Dad told me all about her over the phone.

"Who's the baby?" Okuyasu asked. I forgot to tell him about her.

"Our new adopte daughter Shizuka." Suzi answered

"Sorry Okuyasu I forgot to tell you about her."

"It's okay. No worries." A few months ago they adopted a baby girl that was abandoned at the park in New York. He was the one who found her in a bush crying. Suzi and dad took her to the hospital. For a week the police searched for her parents but didn't find them. No one else wanted the child so they were able to adopt her.

Another hour went by. Holy got up from her seat stating, "I'll get dinner started."

"I'll help you dear." Suzi got up from her seat. They went into the kitchen. Holy came back and asked for Okuyasu to come with them to help out. He agreed to help and left the room with her.

It was just my father, my new adopted baby sister and myself. He gave her to me out of nowhere. "You should hold her." One hand was on her back and the other was supporting her bottom. She smiled at me with big eyes.

"She likes you Josuke." It was flattering to hear that for some reason. Suzi came into the room and told us dinner was ready. With the baby in my arms I helped him out of the chair. We went with Suzi to the dinning room.

The meal Holy made was a mix of Japanese and western cuisines. "It's all your favorites papa."

"Thank you Holy." Shizuka was placed in a high chair in between Holy and Suzi's chair. Everyone sat at the large round table. I sat in the middle of Okuyasu and my father. He sat in between his wife and myself.

It was quiet for the first few minutes with everyone eating their meals. Holy and Suzi took turns feed Shizuka. Everything Holy made tasted great. Okuyasu can agree with me. Than again he can always enjoy a good meal.

"I'm surprised Jotaro isn't here." My dad commented

"He's in L.A. with Kakyoin and Jolyn. He had a business trip around the same time as father's day weekend."

"I hope to see some pictures." Suzi stated

"He'll email them to me." Holy assured her. "What do you do for work Okuyasu?"

"I work in a small Italian restaurant as a bus boy." He answered. For a month he's work for Tonio in his restaurant full time. "My boss isn't a bad guy, easy going and nice except for when it came to his kitchen. He can be really strict about it being spotless"

"Josuke do you have any plans for the future Josuke?" my dad asked

"I plan on going to the police academy and becoming a policeman."

"That's good." When everyone finished Okuyasu, Holy, and I cleaned the dishes. It took about thirty minutes. For the remainder of the evening we watched a few movies. Okuyasu and were the ones who stayed up past ten.


	6. Father's Day Part 3

For Father's Day it was planned for us to be at sea on one of my father's small yachts. The day stared off early. Holy wakes Okuyasu and I after making sure her parents were awake. I got dressed after taking a moment to fully wake up.

She made everyone a large breakfast. Again Holy's cooking is as good as my mother's. After everyone ate and helped out with cleaning the kitchen, we finished getting ready for the day.

A black limo drives up and stops in front of the gate. "Papa did you order a limo to come by."

"Yes. Today is a special occasions." The driver comes out and opens the door that faces the gate. With glee and excitement Okuyasu and Joke jumped into the limo. Everyone else came in calmly.

Believe it not that was the first time Okuyasu and I rode in a limo. It took about three hours for to get to the dock. When we arrived we got out of the long car and got onto the yacht. It was pure white and not as big as your typical yacht but still a good size.

The captain greeted everyone with a handshake. The limo left as we set out onto sea. Okuyasu looked out at the view of the blue ocean. Holy, Suzi, and my father sat on fold out chairs there already set up.

Shizuka was on Holy's lap. I walked up to Holy and asked, "Does he always do something big for Father's day?"

"No. I think this year is special because it's the first father's day with Shizuka and you."

"Josuke let's go swimming. " Okuyasu shouted as he came up from below in his swimsuit. He ran in the rail and jumped in without a thought. I got on my swimsuit and joined him. At some point Holy joined us.

Three hours later

I wanted to take a break from swimming. I got out of the ocean and joined my father who was on the deck with Shizuka. Suzi was napping next to him on the left. I sat next to him in an open chair on his right, drying myself off with a towl. "There's cool water in the ice box next to my chair."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"How did you find me?"

"I knew about you before you were born."

"On the last day I saw your mother she told me she was pregnant with you. I gave her enough money to take care of you without worry and grieve." Now that he mentions it mother was always able to provide shelter, clothing, and food with a job. The rest was just a few pleasures to be enjoyed.

"One day I decided to have a friend who's a private investigator to check on you and your mother to see how things were for you both." He looked sad like he had regret. "I'm sorry for not being there for you and hurting your mother but I couldn't leave me wife-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad and we were able to get by."

He smiled as he gave me Shizuka. She gabbed my nose and tried to squeeze it. "Sorry I didn't get you nothing but a card."

"That's plenty for me. Thank you." Everyone else came out of the ocean and back onto the yacht.

That night

We arrived back to Holy's house. Everyone was so tired they we all went to bed. When I got to my room I crashed onto my bed.

Fin


	7. Bonus Chapter:Mother's Day

Author's note: I know this is way past mother's day but I didn't want to wait til next year to post this because I have other fanfics I want to work on. This is a bonus story I thought of for a while. Enjoy

* * *

Joseph thinks back on the first Mother's day he had with his own mother. He planned to have lunch at a fancy restaurant called Caps with his mother LisaLisa and his girlfriend Suzie.

The day started off like any other. It was hot and sunny. Joseph woke up to his alarm clock and got ready for the day. The gift was wrapped and ready to go. Not only was this his first his mother's day with his mom but it's also the first Valentines Day without his grandmother.

Things felt funny for Joseph. "I'm off to my doctor's appointment."

"Alright we'll wait for you at the restaurant." Suzie went out of the front door, got into her, and drove off. A few minutes later he went off to Caps to meet up with his mother.

It took him twenty minutes to get there without traffic getting in the way. LisaLias was already there waiting for him. The manager who is a friend of hers immediately seated them.

They sat outside; it was only them since it was a Monday. Not many people would eat out on this day. A waiter came by to take their orders on what drinks they'll have.

"If you're wondering where Suzie is, she's at an appointment. She'll join us afterwards."

"Okay."

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Where were you for the past sixteen years?"

She sighed, "It's a long story."

"I don't mind."

"I was a prisoner of a radical American Nazi terrorist group for twelve years."

Joseph's eyes were wide with shock. "How did that happen?"

"This happened a year after you were born. Your father and I were traveling through Virginia. Your grandmother volunteered to watch you while we were gone."

"Since you never came back she ended up raising me on her own?"

"Yes. On the day we were heading back to New York, we were ambushed by the group and taken to their home base. A few of them beaten him to death for trying to protect me." Lisa Lisa took a few deep breaths.

"What happened after you escaped?"

"I wasn't ready to return to you and Erina Joestar after the long years of being beaten, tortured, and other things I wish to not discuss. I went to a shelter to give myself time to recover."

It was silent until Suzie came up to them and greeted them. "I'm sorry it took me a while." She sat down next to Joseph on his left. The waiter came by with their drinks, apologizing for taking a while due to an accident.

Suzie told the waiter the drink she wanted. The waiter left to give Suzie sometime to pick something she wanted. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Umm… it was okay." Suzie said with a false smile LisaLisa saw through right away. All three of them decided on what they would have. When the waiter came back they told him what they wanted and he left them to their conversation.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Suzie shouts. Joseph didn't know what to say. She started crying. "I'm sorry."

"We'll discuss this later." Lisa stated. Both teens nodded in agreement. "For now lets enjoy the day." It was pointless to get mad, that wouldn't solve anything. This wasn't the time and place for the topic. The waiter came back with their meals, handed them their plates and left in a rush.

Suzie pulled out a card Joseph bought for his mother and hands it to him. Joseph hands the card to his mother. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

Inside the card it said, _"I may not have known you for a long time but you're still the one who gave me life. I want to include you in my life and spend many days with you. Your son Joseph."_

"Thank you." Lisa said before they started eating.

Fin


End file.
